Lost God
by BlackNights24
Summary: Jokul Frosti, more commonly known as Jack Frost, is a lonely spirit. Hiding from his past, he tries to live his life as Jack Frost, immortal Midgardian. But what happens when he runs into the Dark Prince of Asgard? How does this affect the Avengers time-line? Warnings Inside!


**Summary : Jokul Frosti, more commonly known as Jack Frost, is a lonely spirit. Hiding from his past, he tries to live life as Jack Frost, immortal midgardian. But what happens when he runs into the Dark Prince of Asgard? How does this affect the Avengers time-line?**

**Title : Lost God**

**Rated : T – M**

**!Warnings! - Yaoi, (Spider-man, Deadpool, _They may or may not appear. UP TO YOU!_) Possible Yuri, Character Death**

**I thought I would do that for the first time. These things will not be in the next chapter so don't get used to it. Oh, and if you read that rating, the rating may change depending on if you all want it to.**

**Oh, the story progression will depend on the reviews. I will need help with this story, so the reviews will help greatly with how fast the next chapter comes out. So, if you want a certain thing to happen in the next chapter, you will have to either review and tell me or you can PM me if you don't want to review. Thank you for reading this, I know I normally do these at the bottom, but hang in there. I haven't written for either ROTG or Avengers so this will be interesting. But, I have written crossovers before so yay, one point for me. Other than that, please enjoy and I do not own anything. Everything goes to their respective owners, no matter how much I want Loki and Jack, they are not mine. T.T**

**Please enjoy. If you have any questions, feel free to review and if you have an idea either review or PM. Thank you! ;3**

* * *

><p>The wind hollered loudly. A single figure stood in the middle of the blizzard his eyes an icy silver. His white hair waving wildly 'cause of the wind. A frown on his face as he stared at the area around him. He was a few miles away from a small town, the blizzard easily covering it and many miles away. He stood on the ice covered lake, his face indifferent. That is, until a figure escaped through the trees and tripped onto the lake.<p>

She looked no older than twelve, her light brown hair flowing around her and snow clutching all over her skin. Her face was pale, and her wide, scared, brown eyes were wide. The snowstorm slowed down slightly as the pale teen's eyes landed on her.

She froze as she stood on the ice shakily. Her skin was too pale and her lips were blue from the cold. She wore heavy clothing for the cold and mittens, but it most likely didn't help in this weather. The pale teen rose a brow at her as she stared at him. She reached out slightly, tears only getting halfway down her face before freezing. He felt a pull on his chest, urging him towards the girl. _Protect her_. He frowned, but knew to follow said instincts.

He walked towards her easily over the icy landscape. When he reached her, she looked ready to pass out. He grabbed her and pulled her closer and into his arms. "Wind," he said calmly, voice emotionless. "Take me to town," he said, knowing that she understood.

The wind picked him up, shielding the two from the cold and intense air as she brought the two quickly towards the town. The teen knocked on the door of the closest house, opened by a brunette woman who had tears in her own brown eyes. She gasped before snatching the teen into the house. Confused, the teen let her do as she was doing as she took the child from his arms. His eyes held nothing as he headed back towards the door. She set the child down by the hearth quickly as she noted the teen about to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a worried tone. "You will die if you go out there," she said hurriedly as she tried to pull him away from the door, ignoring the stinging cold that was coming from him. He didn't answer right away. "I will be fine," was the simple answer as he slipped from her hold.

The brunette woman didn't take too kindly to this as she tried to grab him again, but his glare froze her to her spot. "I will be fine," he repeated, annoyance dripping from his tone.

The child awoke, her eyes searching all around her and she stopped on the white haired teen. His silver eyes landed on her as well. Her eyes lite up with some recognition. "W-who?" she asked, teeth chattering. Her skin was still pale, but better than before as she lay next to the lite fireplace. The teen remained quiet as he went for the door again.

The brunette woman stayed frozen, unable to move as she watched the teen walk farther away. He opened the door, but none of the biting cold entered the house. When he exited he turned back towards the family with a knowing look.

"Jokul. Jokul Frosti," he said simply, closing the door behind him before closing the door behind him. The sound of the door closing letting the woman move who rushed towards the door.

When opened, the cold entered, but no sign of the boy. He was gone.

Like he never was there.

* * *

><p>Jokul sat beside a large tree, his fingers ghosting over the tree, frost dancing in cryptic patterns where he touched. He sighed sadly as he leaned against the tree, sleep wanting to take over the teen's mind.<p>

It has been a hundred years since he saved that child. It was strange, the feeling of wanting to protect the child, but he didn't question it. Why should he? He had no point to.

A feeling of anger coursed through him, making the frost spike slightly, before sadness took over the anger. Children. The one thing he wants to protect, the one thing he can never protect. Or have. Who would want to have a child with a monster like him? It was impossible. For children to like, or love, him. He was winter. He was death.

He rubbed his eyes lazily. The sound of a crying woman brought the immortal teen from his thoughts to reality. Curiosity nagging at him. He quickly stood and went towards the sound of the woman.

There she sat in the snow, her hands to her face. She sat just at the edge of the lake, her brown hair short and strands laying on the ground beside her. It was obvious by the shears that she had just cut it. That and the ragged way they were cut. When she brought her hands away from her face, her dark green eyes shown in the image of the ice. Tear tracks and red rimmed eyes were proof of her crying, if the sound wasn't obvious. Beside her laid a bundle that wasn't moving, brown tuffs of hair seen. She picked it up carefully cradling it to her chest.

Jokil slowly, quietly, walked towards the woman and looked over her shoulder. She held the bundle close to her chest. It was obvious that the child was dead. It wasn't breathing and his skin was too pale, that of death.

Jokul looked at the woman who was rocking the child in her arms, her breaths short and gasping from crying. Fresh tears cascaded down her face as she rocked her dead child. Jokul looked back at the child before a random and stupid idea ran through his head. But it was boring being the only winter spirit. While the woman closed her eyes again, Jokul touched the child's forehead and closed his own eyes. Quickly, he muttered a spell, too quiet to be heard. When the woman opened her eyes, she was staring into wide brown eyes of the small child.

She hiccuped before cupping the child's face. He giggled softly as he reached for her fingers. She laughed softly before looking around her. She looked back at the child, whispering into his ear softly. "My little Jack," she said sweetly.

The child giggled before yawning falling asleep into his mother's hold. A small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Be back home soon!" the brunette woman, Jack's mother, yelled as he and his younger sister left the house, skates in hand. Jack smiled back, his younger sister, Emma, pulling him away. "We will," he said back, laughing as he was pulled slightly harder.<p>

"Come on!" Emma yelled her brown eyes glaring playfully at Jack as she pouted. Jack pouted back as he walked away from his home. Jack, or more likely known as Jokul, laughed softly as his sister tripped over a tree root since she was walking backwards the glare at Jack.

"Should watch where you're going," he laughed as snow fell from the tree and landed on her head. She blinked before laughing with him. When Emma got up and turned around, her back to Jack, his eyes saddened and his smile faded.

He looked as though he just killed someone as he continued to walk silently towards their destination. His eyes flashed silver for a moment, but his powers were unusable in this form. The form of a human. When this bodies dies, one year late, he will be back as Jokul Frosti. The spirits were probably having a field day that he was gone at the moment. A holiday for spirits. They were most likely worried of when he will return since he has been gone for eighteen years, but that isn't much for spirits, but he hasn't been known for not causing...mischief.

He sighed before smiling again, right on time since Emma turned around to stare at him. "You walk slow," she whined as she ran towards him. She grabbed his hand in two of hers and tugged him along.

"Come on. Or the ice will be gone by the time we get there," she said. Jack smirked at her. "Really now. I don't walk that slow," he laughed at her pout. She let go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow. "I will be the judge of that," she said. Jack pouted at her, making her giggle.

Emma once again turned around, her eyes lighting up when the frozen lake appeared into view. "This is where Mommy said a miracle happened. Right?" Emma turned towards her brother with innocent eyes.

Jack nodded silently. Jack never liked talking about what happened, so his family respected that. Jack inspected the ice and immediately noticed the thin ice, but it was in one corner, easily able to just skate except that one small area.

"Emma. You can't skate over there," he pointed towards the thin ice, which was on the other side of the lake. Emma nodded as she put on her skates, Jack doing the same. She was the first on the ice, and first to fall on her bum.

Jack laughed as he got on the ice, easily skating over it with ease as he circled his fallen sister. "No fair," she whined before getting back upright. After the first fall, she quickly got the hang of it. With some help from her brother.

Which, she wasn't too happy about.

For at least three hours, the two skated around the ice. Jack sometimes picking up Emma and spinning her before setting her down, earning giggles and small, surprised screams from the child.

They were having so much fun, Jack didn't notice when Emma skated onto the thin ice until he heard it crack. The two stopped skating instantly, Jack's eyes landing onto the cracked ice right underneath his beloved younger sister. Emma suddenly started to tear up as she looked towards Jack.

Jack stopped, some feet away from her. He removed his skates and squatted down slightly. "Jack. I'm scared," Emma whimpered as the ice cracked again from her trembling. Jack looked slightly fearful. "It is going to be okay. You will be okay. Let's play a game," he said with a small smile, standing slightly.

Emma teared up more. "No!," she shouted "It won't be alright!". Her arms were outstretched slightly to keep her from moving too much. Jack smiled at her nervously. "Would I lie to you?" he asked softly.

Emma's eyes widened as she looked towards Jack. "Yes! You always do," she replied. Ouch, Jack thought. He chuckled slightly. "Well. Not this time. We are going to play a game. Hopscotch," he said.

"One," he said jumping away from his own place where he stood, noting the cracks under his own feet. He pretended to fall slightly, moving his arms to keep balance. It worked, Emma laughed slightly at her brother's antics.

Jokul's eyes looked at the ice for a moment, wanting desperately for it not to break. For his powers back. But he was Jack at the moment. Not Jokul. "Two," he said, taking another short jump away from his original spot. "Three," he said taking a final jump. Beside him lay innocently a stick. A shepherd's crook that was laying on the ice and slightly into the snow off the ice. Probably left behind, lost, or forgotten. Well, it was there.

Jack grabbed it and looked towards Emma once again. "Now it is your turn," he said calmly. Now, the fear had returned. She looked worriedly at her feet before back at her brother, giving him a small nod. "One," he said.

She took a single step, the ice cracking under her, her eyes watching it for a split second before going back towards Jack. "Two," he said, readying his new staff.

With a quick movement he locked it behind her. "Three!" he said pulling her back towards thicker ice, safe. But, he landed right onto the thin ice. He smiled sadly for a moment before standing and looking at his laughing sister.

She also stood and smiled at Jack right before he plunged into the unforgiving waters of the lake. "Jack!" she shouted, the last he heard of her.

Jackson Overland died at age eighteen.

Beneath the waters, the moon's rays lite up the ice, showing an unmoving form with brown hair. He was tall and skinny. Too skinny. His brown hair turned white as the moonlight touched it.

His eyes fluttered for a moment, showing brown orbs, before closing and snapping open. Bright blue eyes opened.

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes opened as he looked around the snowy ravine which Pitch Black had left him. Jack Frost had tears in his eyes as he looked down at the box which held his memories. A small fairy, Baby Tooth, sitting on his knee looking worried. He chuckled sadly.<p>

Jokul Frosti was back.

* * *

><p><strong>I most likely confused everyone. But I think this was a good prologue of sorts. It explained somethings without explaining everything.<strong>

**Please review, or what ever it is you readers do. If there is a mistake please let me know so I may fix it. Thx for reading! ;3**


End file.
